The Best Kind of Pillow
by blaiseingfire
Summary: (A Drunken Arcwitch Marriage oneshot). After a long and tiring day, Jaune rests using the best pillow available: Glynda's thighs.


_Hi everyone. This is a oneshot omake for A Drunken Arcwitch Marriage._

 _I got the idea for it after seeing the now cover image on discord and the common consensus was "I want my head between those thighs"._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

Being the headmistress of one of Remnant's most prestigious huntsman academies was tiring work.

Day and night, Glynda Arcwitch did her best to help prepare the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses to protect the kingdoms and their people from the monsters of Grimm.

It was hard work, but it was good work.

They took whatever few moments of peace and rest they could, and everyone had their own way of relaxing and unwinding.

On quiet nights like this, Glynda spent time with her secret husband, Jaune Arcwitch.

Only very few individuals knew of their secret marriage and the embarrassing circumstances that led to it.

They were smart enough to stay quiet and not tease them about it, lest they find out first hand just how devastating and one-sided Glynda's semblance can be.

Glynda remembered her first reaction to the predicament: she threw Jaune into a wall and used her semblance to force choke him.

She felt really bad and made sure he knew she was sorry about that.

That initial reaction was a far cry compared to how there were now.

On this quiet night, the Arcwitch couple was relaxing in Glynda's office.

She was laying on her side, propped up on her elbow while reading a book.

He was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the couch while reading a graphic novel with his head resting against his secret wife's arm.

Their evening activity wasn't anything extravagant or grand or special, it didn't need to be.

Being together like this was enough for them after a long day like this.

Just the presence of one another was enough for them.

As the evening hours grew late, Jaune grew tired.

He covered his yawn as he contemplated calling it a night, but he didn't want to leave Glynda's side.

An idea popped in his mind.

It was a silly one, but his tired mind thought it was a good one.

"Hey, Glynda," he said softly, gaining her attention.

"What is it Jaune?" She asked. It wasn't hard to see the tiredness in his eyes and hear it in his voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he closed his book and stood up. "Would you mind if I could try something?"

"Uh, sure," Glynda was now more curious than anything. "What do you want me to do?"

"Can you just sit up for me, please?"

She did, and then Jaune walked up and lifted one of her legs up.

Glynda's cheeks turned red instantly as her mind predicted what he was going to do.

Jaune crawled under the lifted leg, rested his cheek against the other leg, and then lowered the raised leg on himself before closing his eyes and snuggling in closer.

Glynda blinked.

That was not where she thought that was going.

Her mind honestly thought this was going somewhere that would lead to the bedroom… not like they haven't done that before.

She could understand if he wanted to use her thighs as a pillow, like she saw in movies, but she didn't understand why he wanted one of her legs over him resting just below his neck.

But it didn't really matter, Jaune was already asleep and her heart melted at the sight.

Jaune just looked so comfortable as he slept, like a little puppy tired after a long day of play.

The feeling of him in this position between her legs wasn't uncomfortable either, it was actually quite nice.

Glynda leaned down and gently kissed Jaune's forehead before going back to her book, ever careful to not wake him by moving, enjoying the warmth his body provided.

A long while passed before Glynda had to suppress a yawn herself.

She supposed it was time to call it a night.

Putting the book aside, she carefully lifted her leg up and used her semblance to levitate Jaune.

She carefully and slowly carried him to her bed and gently set him down.

A small grin appeared on her face as she crawled up and curled up next to him, laying her head against his chest.

He used her as a pillow, it was only fair to return the favor.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, have a good day :)_


End file.
